megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conceptual fan games
Fan games that aren't in actual development, being only a concept, story, or parody. "Official fan games" *Rockman V: Confrontation! Dr. Marvel (Capcom) *Rokujoman (Sega) *Mega Man: Date My Robot Master Mega Man *Mega Man 11 *Mega Man 12 *Mega Man's Soccer 2 *Mega Man Battle & Chase 2 *Mega Man Anniversary Collection 2 *Mega Man Universe 2 *Mega Man Megamix *Mega Man Gigamix *Mega Man Sports *Mega Man Party *Proto Man *Bass *Mega Man Wily: I'm Frickin' Genius! *Mega Man and the Super Duper Power Battles - A game where you can fight all the Robot Masters and playable characters. *Mega Man: Wily Traitors - Designed so you can play with your favorite characters. *Mega - A game to match the Mega Man cartoon shows. *Proto Man's Adventure *Mega Man Century *Mega Man Century 2 *Mega Man: Dr. Wily Wanders Off *Mega Man K *Mega Man K2 *Mega Man K3 *Mega Man K4 *Mega Man K5 *Mega Man K6 *Mega Man K7 *Mega Man K8 *Mega Man K9 *Mega Man K10 *Mega Man: Arrival of Baroque *D-BoyWheeler's List of game ideas (because there are so many, these will be listed in a separate page) *Mega Man: The Wily Rejects *Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 2 *Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 3 Mega Man Powered Up *Mega Man 2 Powered Up *Mega Man 3 Powered Up *Mega Man 4 Powered Up *Mega Man 5 Powered Up *Mega Man 6 Powered Up *Mega Man 7 Powered Up *Mega Man 8 Powered Up *Mega Man 9 Powered Up *Mega Man 10 Powered Up *Mega Man 11 Powered Up *Mega Man & Bass Powered Up *Mega Man: The Wily Wars Powered Up *Mega Man World Powered Up *Mega Man World 2 Powered Up *Mega Man World 3 Powered Up *Mega Man World 4 Powered Up *Mega Man World 5 Powered Up *Mega Man: Battle & Fighters Powered Up *MegaBoard Powered Up *Mega Man's Soccer Powered Up *Mega Man Battle & Chase Powered Up *Super Adventure Mega Man Powered Up Mega Man X *Mega Commander *Fangame: Mega Man X9 *Fangame: Mega Man X10 *Fangame: Mega Man X11 Final *Megaman X: Acropolis *Megaman X:Greek-o-Roman Adventure *Megaman X:Kukku War *Megaman X:World of X *Mega Man X: Chronicles of Green Biker Dude *Megaman X: MassiMariCinna *Mega Man X: Mega Mission *Mega Man X: Mega Mission 2 *Mega Man X: Mega Mission 3 *Mega Man X9 *Mega Man X10 *Mega Man Xtreme 3 *Mega Man X: Command Mission 2 *Mega Man X Collection 2 *Sigma & Cain's X Board: That's Sanctuary *Mega Man X Battle & Chase *Mega Man X's Soccer *Mega Man XZ *Mad Man X Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X2 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: The Next Hunters *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X4 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X5 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X6 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X7 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X8 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter Xtreme *Mega Man Maverick Hunter Xtreme 2 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter Xtreme: System Overdrive *Mega Man Maverick Hunter Hunter Xtreme 4 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: Sigma's Resurrection Mega Man Zero *Mega Man Zero 5 *Mega Man Zero 6 Mega Man ZX *Mega Man ZX Extremus *Mega Man ZX Reset *Mega Man ZX Advent II *Mega Man ZX II: Operation Inferno - Designed to help you understand what happened between Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent. Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Legends 2 Episode 3 *Mega Man Legends 3 Episode 1: System Overload! *Mega Man Legends 3 Episode 2: Revival of the Dark King! (Rockman DASH 3 Episode 2: Revival! Dark King of Ruined Country) *Mega Man Legends 4 *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne 2 *The Misadventures of the Bonne family *The Misadventures of Glyde *Mega Man Legends: Great Adventure on 5 Planets! *Mega Man Legends: Mega Man Trigger (Rockman DASH: Rockman Trigger Episode 1: Hunter) *Mega Man Legends: Mega Man Trigger 2 (Rockman DASH: Rockman Trigger Episode 2: Irregular) *Mega Man Legends: Barrell and Bluecher Mega Man Battle Network *Mega Man Battle Network 8 *Mega Man Network Transmission 2 *Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge 2 *Mega Man Battle Network: Operate Star Force 2 *Mega Man Battle Network: Operate Star Force 3 *Mega Man Battle Network: Operate Star Force 4 *Mega Man Battle Network: Operate Star Force 5 *Mega Man Battle Network: Operate Star Force 6 *Mega Man Battle Warrior *Mega Man Battle Axess *Mega Man Battle Stream *Mega Man Battle Beast *Proto Man Battle Network by SlasherB and Castillo Productions. Set 20 years after Mega Man Battle Network 6. DS only. Homebrew. Mega Man Star Force *MegaMan Star Force Revised *Mega Man Star Force 4 *Mega Man Star Force 5 *Mega Man Star Force: Operate Battle Network *Mega Man Star Force: Operate Battle Network 2 *Mega Man Star Force: Operate Battle Network 3 *Dr. Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Others *Mega Man Delta *MegaMan: iStarforce *Mega Man Scramble Battle *Mega Man Scramble Battle 2 *Megabound 2: The Wrath of Smithy - After defeating Porky Minch and saving the heroes, Lan lived a normal life but one day a huge sword like monster landed on SciLab transforming it into a castle of mechanics! Now Lan and his friends and the MegaMen of the past and future and hero's from different universes must reble against the leader of this force, Smithy! For the Nintendo DS. *Megabound Movie: Cybertornian Encounter the video game - This is the prequel to Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. When a malfuntioning space bridge on Cyberton scatters the Autobots and Decepticons who inhabit the planet into Lan's dimention and other ones war breaks out! Now Lan and his team and his new allies the Autobots lead by Ultra Magnus and Lan Hikari must face off The Smithy League Decepticon Alliance an alliance lead by Starscream and Smithy! *Megabound chronicles:Shadows of the Convenant-Recurtied by the Marines along with Samus Aran, Lan assists Master Chief and The Rookie on a mission to stop The Convenant from taking over the entire Galaxy! *Megaman CPHL Five young people use powerful crystals to become MegaMen and save the day. *Mega Man Perfection *Megaman iStarforce (Series) A crossover of Megaman StarForce and Megaman ZX series. *Mega Man Chronicles *Mega Man Real Xover - A crossover game that plays like a Megaman platformer, as opposed to Rockman Xover. *Mega Man Real Xover 2: Everywhere Mega Mix - Sequal to Rockman Xover, crossover that spans many worlds. *Mega Man: 21XX Apocalypse Megaman Tempo Series The Megaman Tempo is unique in that each character fights their own unique bosses, due to the creator disliking retcons — if he fought, say, Frost Walrus with X, he would be somewhat annoyed to have the series say Zero killed Frost Walrus. The series is also being considered for eventual expansion — this means that there are either a grand total of 96 stage bosses to fight, with a potential total number equaling up to a jaw-dropping 200. While it is being worked on, the first game is still in an early alpha stage and the series is therefore still considered conceptual. #'Megaman Tempo: Sanity's Affliction:' The first of the Megaman Tempo epic series. Tempo seeks to save his best friend and former partner, Bias, from a powerful madman's personal virus. Secondary playable character Phono seeks Goth's end simply as part of his job. The game features 16 normal Mavericks—8 unique stage bosses per playable character, a feature that would continue throughout the series. However it also features a secret character with 8 of their own Mavericks, Ray. #'Megaman Tempo: Solution Temporary:' The NeoHunters come to realize that a virus is not so easily erased when Goth returns. A newly-rebuilt Bias joins the fight, seeking revenge. This game's secret character is Funk, another member of the NeoHunters. #''Untitled Game:'' The NeoHunters fight a losing battle against Goth and his growing forces. This game's secret characters are Mono and Stereo, two NeoHunter brothers. #'Megaman Tempo: Lazarus Mark:' The fourth game in the series. Becoming desperate after the tides turn in the maverick war, Goth locates a number of MkV Lazaroids, upgrades them to MkVII Temproids and sics them on the world. This game features 24 Mavericks. This game's secret character is Pangolin. #'Megaman Tempo: Contingent Thought:' Tempo seeks to end Goth after his resurrection. Phono continues to try and also end Goth's uprising. Goth enacts his contingency plot to take control of a worsening situation before the maverick wars turn too far towards the NeoHunters' favor. The game features 24 Mavericks — 32 including the 8 secret Mavericks in the hidden scenario of Formal. #'Megaman Tempo: Falsified Identity:' With Goth apparently destroyed and the maverick hordes quelled, the NeoHunters focus on more currently-pressing matters—unsanctioned maverick hunters, known as poachers, have begun to put down Reploids who were not in fact mavericks. The NeoHunters seek to put an end to the senseless murders but something about the situation just doesn't seem quite right... This game permanently replaces the third character, Bias, with another character, Electronika. In this game, the hidden scenario is for Trance, Tempo's former second partner with powers over time. #'Megaman Tempo: Dashed Reverie:' With much of the world now considering the NeoHunters as a group of radical fascists, several groups are now seeking to bring them to justice, including some surviving poacher groups. Amongst the commotion, Gothias reveals himself and prepares to bring an end to the meddling NeoHunters, once and for all. The hidden scenario in this game is for Echo. #'Megaman Tempo: Aberrant Uprising:' Tempo seeks vengeance and as usual, Phono seeks answers to what has caused so many revamped MkIs to suddenly appear all over the world to wreak havoc. Electronika also battles against their growing foes. The game features 24 Mavericks, all of which are intended to be resurrected bosses from the Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series, such as Boomboom Kuwanger and Helios Sunflower. A secret scenario for one of yet another of the NeoHunters, Dauber, has him finding out what has happened to his family, a group of bee- and wasp-based Temproids known collectively as The Hive. #''Transmogrified Amalgamation'': The Mk VII Temproids have been deemed obsolete by the factories, and the new Mk VIIIs have been released, commonly referred to as "Meldroids". Despite an advanced anti-virus program, Gothias has found a loophole and has recruited large numbers of the more powerful Meldroids to aid in the maverick war. A fourth and fifth character become available to play—the partner pair, Zilch and Eve who operate in tandem. It also has the final NeoHunter-based hidden scenario, featuring Lyric. #'Megaman Tempo: End Game:' The conclusion of the series. Tempo makes his ultimate choice, while the other characters also affect the war in one way or another. The game features 32 Mavericks — 40 including the 8 hidden Mavericks seen during the final secret scenario found in the series, which is based around one of the original game's bosses, Professor Fennec. All stories are finally wrapped up in one big epic finale. Category:Fan games